


Sweet Dreams

by Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling (LadyLustful)



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Nipple Licking, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling
Summary: Winnetou is so pretty, Charlie just wants to lick and suck him. Cracky fluffy smut tiny oneshot





	Sweet Dreams

“You're so mouthwateringly beautiful”, Charlie whispers between kisses.   
“With your caramel skin, your hazel eyes, your cute little dark chocolate nipples...” and he trails off, busy paying attention to them, mouth fixed upon the little nub, sucking it until Winnetou arches up into the caress and gasps.  
“I just want to lick”, lick, “and suck”, kiss, “and taste”, another lick, heading steadily lower, “all of you, and lick up your cream,” he adds, before his mouth descends on Winnetou's cock.

  
  


 


End file.
